This application is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Wnt/[unreadable]-Catenin Signaling in Development and Disease", organized by Drs. Joanna L. Groden and Randall T. Moon, which will be held in Keystone, Colorado from February 17-22, 2008. Current research has shown that the Wnt signaling pathways are vital in the regulation of growth and differentiation in many diverse organisms and cell types. From their importance in the development of the fly wing and the specification of the vertebrate embryonic axis, their roles in cancer susceptibility to their functions in stem cell biology, as well as to their roles in cell movement and planar cell polarity, these pathways control numerous key processes. This meeting will provide a platform to review the latest research on the functions and mechanisms of action of [unreadable]-catenin dependent and independent Wnt/Frizzled signaling pathways in a variety of organisms, tissue systems, and disease contexts. In addition, this meeting will continue to be a major platform for announcing advances in the discovery of small molecule modulators that might serve as leads for drug development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]